The Oregon Trail Game
by Lynni Loves Tobio
Summary: Reiji, Tobio, Teru, Tetsuya, and Ryutaro saddle up and take on the Oregon Trail! Will our five beyblade underdogs survive the 2000 mile trip? Based on the Westward Trail game.


The year is 1848 and you are about to embark on a 2000 mile journey across North America from Independence, Missouri to Oregon Country on the Pacific coast via the fabled Oregon Trail. Awaiting upon your arrival, should you survive the arduous trek, will be 640 acres of free farmland in the fertile Willamette Valley. If you're up for the challenge, start by naming the leader of your wagon team and choosing your profession.

Wagon Leader's Name: Reiji

Proffesion: Banker

Despite the difficulty of the journey, you'll be brining along your large family. Only married couples are eligible for the full 640 acres (single settlers receive half that much), and you'll need your children to be your workforce once you arrive on your new farmland.

Reiji had no family, so he brought along his best buddies.

Name The Other Members Of Your Party: 1. Tobio 2. Ryutaro 3. Tetsuya 4. Teru

Departure Date

You must decide what time of year to begin your journey. If you leave too early in the year, there won't be sufficient grass for your oxen to eat. If you leave too late, you risk getting stuck in harsh winter weather before making it to Oregon.

Reiji decided to leave in May. He only decided this because Ryutaro talked him into it.

Now let's hit the Trail! ^_^

**You have no Food!**

Reiji: Were's all the food?

Ryutaro: Good question.

Tetsuya: We sure ran out fast, crab...

Tobio: Well, we had 90 pounds of food, and there's five of us...

Teru: No wonder it ran out so fast...

Tetsuya: I'll go trade for more food, crabby!

Tobio: Good luck with that.

Later...

Tetsuya: Hey crabs! I got us 200 more pounds of food!

Teru: Wow, really?!

Tetsuya: But I had to trade two wagon axles for it.

Reiji: Pleasssse don't tell me you took them off the wagon... *Inspects Wagon*

Tetsuya: OF COURSE NOT!

**Severe Thunderstorms slow your pace**

Teru: EEEEEEEEEEEK! Holy christmas nuts! It's POURING outside! *Cowers in the corner of the wagon*

Reiji: We can keep going. Just... slower...

Tobio: If we get struck by lightning I'll STRANGLE YOU!

You've reached the Kansas River Crossing. The river may be several feet deep in the middle. What do you want to do?

Reiji: Hmmm... water...

Ryutaro: I think it would be safe to Caulk the wagon and float across.

Tobio: No way! We can just wade through it! It's not that deep!

**Your wagon floods during the crossing. You lose:**  
**1 oxen 12 pounds of food 2 set of clothes 123 bullets**

Ryutaro: TOBIOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Tobio: O.O; Ehehe... Ooops...

**You have no food!**

Teru: Stop eating all the food you hogs!

Tobio: HEY!

Tetsuya: Crabs get hungry too you know!

Ryutaro: Mabye we should just start limiting our portions...

Later again...

Tetsuya: Waaaahhh... DX!

Teru: You can't trade everything...

Reiji: There... I just bought food...

Ryutaro: Yay Reiji!

Reiji: :)

**You've reached the Big Blue River Crossing. The river is shallow and narrow. What do you want to do?**

Tobio: Ford it.

Ryutaro: N-

Reiji: Let's do it.

Ryutaro: If we flood again I'll strangle you both.

**You successfully crossed the river.**

Ryutaro: Oh wow... O.O

Tobio: We made it! Woo!

**Teru fell under the wagon and broke his arm.**

Teru: OOW! DX! Owwie owwie owwie!

Tobio: What did you do, you dunce?!

Teru: Reiji ran me over!

Reiji: Wha...?

Ryutaro: Are you alright?!

Teru: I-I can't move my arm...

Ryutaro: Must've broken it...

Teru: W-Whatta we do...?

Ryutaro: The next fort isn't that far away, we can fix your arm there...

**Teru has measles**

Teru: Ooooh... I don't feel too good...

Tetsuya: Ewwww... you have red spots all over you...

Ryutaro: He must have Measles... Don't worry, with some rest you'll be fine...

Teru: First a broken arm and now I'm sick. Lovely... -_-;

**Teru has Cholera**

Teru: Uurrhg...

Ryutaro: Teru? You okay?

Teru: My stomach's killing me... .

Tetsuya: Oh great, crab...

Tobio: o.o...

**Teru is complaining about the difficulty of the journey.**

Teru: This sucks! My arm hurts, I feel so sick, this is way too hard! .

Reiji: Oh god... just quit bitching... -_-;

**You've reached Fort Kearney. What do you want to do?**

Reiji: I'm gonna go shopping for supplies...

Ryutaro: Good call, Reiji.

**Teru is Exhausted**

Ryutaro: I think we should rest, poor Teru's ready to pass out...

**You don't have enough clothes for everyone!**

Reiji: ...

Ryutaro: ...

Teru: ...

Tetsuya: ...

Tobio: ...

Reiji: ... Ssssssssssssshit...

**Tobio is dehydrated.**

Tobio: *Throws up* Oh shit... Where'd that come from...?

Teru: I hope we find water soon. :( Poor Tobio doesn't look so well...

**Tobio wants to stop and turn around.**

Tobio: Can we go home yet?

Reiji: We are going to Oregon now SHUT UP!

**Tetsuya has severe Diarreha**

Tetsuya: Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaab... X_X

Tobio: Fucking gross...

**Teru doesn't want to keep walking**.

Teru: Why can't we stooooop!? DX!

Reiji: SHUT UP AND KEEP WALKING! DX!

**Tetsuya has Cholera**

Tetsuya: Oooohh... my tummy really hurts, crabby...

Ryutaro: Ssh now, hopefully it'll go away if you relax...

**Tobio ate poison berries and feels sick.**

Tobio: Ooooooooohh...

Teru: Tobio? What's wrong?

Tobio: My stomach feels kinda... I dunno... sick... X_X

Ryutaro: I warned you about those berries! D:

**You've reached Chimney Rock. From this point on, the trail becomes more rugged as you head toward the Rocky Mountains.**

Reiji: Ooooh joy... T_T

**Tobio is exhausted.**

Tobio: Don't mind me... just gonna pass out back here...

**Ryutaro doesn't feel well.**

Teru: Ryutaro? Are you okay?

Ryutaro: I don't feel too good, but don't worry about me...

Teru: No. You rest. Please...?

Ryutaro: (: Alright...

**Tobio is complaining about the difficult journey**.

Reiji: TOBIO STOP YOUR BITCHING!

**Tobio is nearing death**.

Teru: Wow... Tobio looks really sick, guys... D:

Tobio: -_-; U-Uhg...

Ryutaro: This isn't good...

Reiji: We'll get to a safe place soon. Just... don't die, Tobio...

**Teru has dystentary.**

Teru: Oh god my stomach! Oh god! . T-This is so awful...!

Tobio: o_O Again. Gross.

Teru: You can say that again...

**Your oxen are thirsty.**

Reiji: We need to get the cows some drink...

Ryutaro: They're oxen, Reiji... ^_^;

**You take a few days to water your livestock and regain your health. You feel much better now.**

Tetsua: Okay, the oxen are all taken care of, crab~. ^_^ Teru, Tobio, are you two crabs feeling not so sickly yet?

Teru: Much! ^_^

Tobio: Mhm. :)

**You've reached Independence Rock.**

Teru: Yay! ^_^

**Teru is suffering from hallucionations**

Teru: _ Viiiiirgo...? I-Is that yooooouuuu...?

Tobio: O.o That poor kid needs help.  
_

**Tetsuya doesn't feel well.**

Teru: Are you okay Tetsuya? You look pale. ):

Tetsuya: I don't feel so good, crabby... I'm just gonna go lay down for a little bit...

**Ryutaro has a fever.**

Tobio: You don't look so good, Ryutaro...

Ryutaro: / I-I'm fine...

Teru: No you're not! *Feels Ryutaro's forehead* You're running a fever! D: You need to rest!

Ryutaro: A-Alright...

**Teru is complaining about the difficulty of the journey.**

Reiji: SHUT. THE FUCK. UP!

**Ryutaro fell under the wagon and broke his arm.**

Ryutaro: ARHG! DX!

Tobio: Whoa! Whoa! Reiji! D: You ran over Ryutaro!

Reiji: OxO ... Oops...

Ryutaro: Oh dear... m-my arm... .; Uhg...

Teru: Oh no... you broke it...

**You've reached South Pass**

Tobio: Lucky us...

**Ryutaro doesn't want to keep walking.**

Reiji: You don't have to, you can rest in the back if you want... .

**Teru is exhausted.**

Teru: _ Uuurhg...

**Tobio has Cholera**.

Tobio: Uuurhg! .

Ryutaro: What's wrong? O.O

Tobio: A stomachache... i-it might be cholera...

Teru: Lovely... T_T

**Tobio wants to stop and turn around.**

Tetsuya: A single pain in your belly and you want to turn around? T_T Duuude... NO!

**Tetsuya doesn't feel well**.

Tetsuya: Urhg... I feel kinda dizzy, crab... .

Ryutaro: You should rest then. D: We shouldn't push ourselves...

**Tobio is suffering from hallucionations.**

Tobio: I can't tell if what I'm looking at it real or not anymore... _

Teru: Oh no...

**Ryutaro has dysentary**.

Tetsuya: Bout time he got sick. T_T

Ryutaro: *Moans* .

**You've reached the Green River Crossing. The river is wide and deep. What do you want to do?**

Teru: Let's take the ferry! :D

Ryutaro: We don't have the money.

Teru: D:

**Your wagon tips over during the crossing. You lose:**  
**1 oxen 4 pounds of food 2 set of clothes 73 bullets**

Everyone: SHIIIIIIIIIIII SHI SHI SHI SHI-*SPLASH!*

**Teru is nearing death**.

Teru: Hnnn... )X

Ryutaro: Hang in there, Teru... ):

**Tobio is nearing death**.

Tobio: -_-;

Reiji: No no no no no... D: I-It's alright... you'll be fine, guys...

**You've reached Soda Springs. Would you like to take a drink and rest?**

Ryutaro: Oh, good god yes!

**You take a few days to water your livestock and regain your health. You feel much better now**.

Reiji: Everyone feeling better?

Teru: Yeah... :)

Tobio: Mhm...

Ryutaro: Indeed.

Tetsuya: Crabby! ^_^

**Tobio wants to stop and turn around**.

Tobio: Please? D:

**Teru is suffering from hallucianations**.

Ryutaro: No Teru, that lemonade stand isn't real...

Teru: oO_Oo N-No?

**Tobio is dehydrated.**

Tobio: Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuu...

**You've reached Fort Hall. What do you want to do?**

Ryutaro: I'm going shopping, you guys can rest.

**Tobio has a fever.**

Ryutaro: Tobio, it looks like your running a fever... ):

Tobio: It feels like it... X_X

**Tobio is vommiting up blood**.

Tobio: BLEARGH! . *Pukes*

Tetsuya: O.o I-Is puke supposed to be red like that...?

Teru: Heck no... D:

Tobio: O-Oh fuck...

**Teru fell under the wagon and broke his arm.**

Teru: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UU! *Cries*

**One of your oxen died**.

Reiji: The cow died! D:

Ryutaro: Ox, Reiji, Ox...

**Tobio is exhausted.**

Tobio: *Moans* ...

**Tobio has severe diarrhea**

Tobio: Why is the universe hating on ME all of a sudden... .

**Teru has severe diarrhea**.

Teru: Oooooooooooooooooooooooohhh... ! .

**You've reached the Snake River Crossing. The river is deep and the current is strong. What do you want to do**?

Ryutaro: I'm not trusting those Indians. We're Caulking it.

**Your wagon tips over during the crossing. You lose:**  
**1 oxen 1 set of clothes 3 bullets**

Ryutaro: AAAH! DX

Tobio: Can I scream at you now? T_T

**Ryutaro fell under the wagon and broke an arm**.

Ryutaro: *Screams in frustration and pain* o!

**Teru has dysentary.**

Teru: My tummy needs some TLC... .

**Teru is nearing death.**

Teru: *Crying* I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die...

**Ryutaro is complaining about the difficulty of the journey**.

Reiji: I'm sorry. T_T

Ryutaro doesn't feel well.

Ryutaro: Uhg... .

**Tetsuya is exhausted.**

Tetsuya: Sooooo tired, crabby...

**Tobio is nearing death**.

Tobio: *Trying not to cry* I-I can't die here, no...

Teru: You're not gonna die! Get ahold of yourself!

**You've reached Fort Boise. What do you want to do?**

Ryutaro: We don't have the money for supplies. The most we can do is rest...

**Teru has dystentary**.

Teru: My butt hurts. That's all I'm saying. .

Tobio: Thank god...

**Ryutaro is suffering from hallucinations**.

Ryutaro: _ ...

**Tetsuya fell under the wagon and broke an arm**.

Tobio: STOP RUNNING PEOPLE OVER! DX!

Tetsuya: CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAB! *Cries* DX!

**Tetsuya wants to stop and turn around.**

Reiji: NO! DX!

**Ryutaro doesn't want to keep walking**.

Ryutaro: Tired...

**Tetsuya is dehydrated**.

Tetsuya: Need... water... crab...

**You have no food!**

Reiji: Shit...

**Tetsuya has dysentary**.

Tetsuya: _ Craaaaaaaaaaaaab...

**Tobio died.**

Ryutaro: Tobio? Tobio? Why are you sleeping at such a silly time like this? Tobio...?

Teru: Capri?

Tetsuya: *Checks Tobio's pulse*

Teru: D: No... No... No, it can't be!

Ryutaro: Say it aint so...

Reiji: ...

Tetsuya: *Shakes his head and sniffles* He's gone...

Teru: D,8 *Starts to cry*

Ryutaro: *Sniffles and tries to hold back tears* ...

Tetsuya: *Starts bawling*

Reiji: ... *sniffle* Come on guys, no use crying over it... Shit just happens...

Ryutaro: Guess we have to burry him...

Teru: *Sobs*

Tetsuya: Yeah...

**Teru has severe diarrhea.**

Teru: F-Fuuuuuu...

**Ryutaro has a fever.**

Ryutaro: Uhg...

Reiji: Just relax, Ryutaro... I can't let you die too...

Ryutaro: R-Reiji...

**Teru is nearing death.**

Teru: *Crying* I don't wanna die! . Ryutaro, I don't wanna die!

Ryutaro: *Comforts Teru* There there... we wont let you die...

**Ryutaro has measles.**

Ryutaro: Uhn... .

Teru: ): ...

**An axel broke!**

Reiji: Fuck!

**Ryutaro is nearing death**.

Reiji: NO! Ryutaro! Please don't die! Don't leave us! DX!

Ryutaro: Reiji...

**Severe winter whether has snowed you in. You had to resort to cannabalism before finally dying of hunger...**

Tobio: So that's how you guys died?

Reiji: Shut up.

Ryutaro: It's so humiliating...

Tetsuya: Crab.

Teru: *Cries*

Tobio: It was still nice to see you guys cry over me though~

Teru: SHUT YOUR FACE! I'M NEVER DOUNG THIS AGAIN! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! DX!


End file.
